


If I Lay Here

by tiny_creature



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Come up with your own details idk, Death, Gen, I literally wrote this in 20 minutes, and most of the details are glossed over, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_creature/pseuds/tiny_creature
Summary: Ethan decided to be a dumbass and got stabbed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FIC  
> I LITERALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS  
> That might just be me being an emotional bitch baby though  
> This is also a very short fic.  
> read at your own risk fellas

It was way past midnight. They were sitting on the grass, which was sticky, wet, and red. Mark had Ethan in his lap, holding him as tightly as he could while trying not to think about the six-inch knife protruding from his friend’s stomach.

“Mark, I’m so sorry”

“N- No. Don’t be sorry.”

“I- I just wanted you to be safe, you know?”

“You didn’t have to take a fucking knife to the gut for me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You saved my life in the most dumbass way possible.”

“I’m really sorry.” Ethan voice broke as he choked out a sob.

“Shhh, shhh,” Mark soothed. “It’s alright. You’re okay,” he said, even though Ethan was clearly not.

“I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Eth. What happened happened. You don’t need to be sorry.”

“You’re a really great friend, Mark. The best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Eth-”

“I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

Mark didn’t know what to say. What _could_ he say? His friend was dying and there was nothing he could do.

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m tired.”

Mark’s heart skipped a beat.

“Is- Is it okay if I close my eyes for a bit?” Ethan’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Mark said. “Yeah, it’s okay. You can rest. I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, Mark.”

Ethan’s eyes drifted shut. Mark pulled his friend in closer, tears rapidly falling down his face. There was nothing he could do at this point, and he knew that. He was dimly aware of Ethan’s shallow breaths, getting shorter and shorter.

Until he took one, barely audible exhale.

And that was it.

Mark buried his head into Ethan’s lifeless chest and sobbed.


End file.
